


Lost in your Mind (Tord X the Bottomless Hell Pit)

by Six_Impossible_Things



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Humour, Joke-Fic, Other, RIP tord, Sad, Tragedy, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Impossible_Things/pseuds/Six_Impossible_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in your Mind (Tord X the Bottomless Hell Pit)

"Oh bottomless pit," Tord said seductively in his thicc accent. "I must never let you go! <3 <3"  
The bottomless pit remained silent.  
"Please love me! Let me inside you! You're so sexy~"  
Tord gave a gasp of hope when the ground began to rumble.  
"oh yes! O-ohhhh"  
The bottomless pit moved away from Tord, who gave a cry as he fell to his knees.  
"B-but, senpai! I-I-"  
Tord wept quietly as the Bottomless pit went further away from him. Even a bottomless pit of hell didn't want to deal with this assoholic bitch.


End file.
